mew mew maroon5 metamophosis!
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: some oneshots of my fave couples singing songs of maroon 5,song fic.PLEASE DONT FLAME ME!


**me:mew mew maroon five metamorphosis!**

**maroon five appears wearing outfits similar to the one kisshu uses**

**adam Levine:what the hell? why are we here? who are you?!**

**me:im the author and I brought you to see what I created thanks to your music**

**Mickey Madden:and...were the outfits nesesary?**

**James Valentine:yea! I mean we could of come in other clothes**

**me:yes! it is nesesary!**

**Jesse Carmichael :ok! ok! we get it! calm down girl!**

**Matt Flynn :well i must admit these are comfotable**

**P. J. Morton:is that the only reason why you called us?**

**me:no, I need back up music and second voice, who better that you guys! I mean you made the songs! now pudding and tart do the disclaimer!**

**pudding and tart: LuNaLoVeCoMiCs doesn't oun anything but the plot **

**me:yea! sadly I haven't been able to compose my oun songs, these, for example ,are from maroon 5 and the manga of tokyo mew mew is from reiko yoshida! so please people! dont criticize my writing! I broke my head making this (well no actually, re writing this for the third time) im sorry*goes to the depressed corner to grow mushrooms***

taruto had teleported to the park to clear his thoughts, his head had been spinning ,making him think over and over again about his one and only love(not that he would admit it), pudding fong, ahh! the name…it made his heart beat faster against his chest, he had had sleepovers with the Young girl declaring that it was to make her cry when in reality it was to conquer the monkeys heart, but he wouldn't tell anybody this, SHE WAS THE ENEMY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! closing his eyes he poured his feelings out in a song…

a song about his experience…

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

they were always fake fighting, and ended up slaming the doors on each other(well at least he did) to fool the mews and aliens. he knew he shouldn't be having these reunions with his little monkey….

little did he know that HIS monkey was behind the tree, smiling at his voice, boy! he was a good singer. I mean seriously good!

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

but he knew what he was doing wasn't right!

he had to leave

he had to end everything that same night.

"taru-taru loves pudding,but why is he guilty? no na da"thought pudding to herself , not daring to peek.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_

_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

but he couldent stop, as much as he wanted to say STOP, his feelings and heart betrayed him and begged for the young girl to hug his life out of him, she was stuck to him like a tattoo, heck! he felt so stupid about admitting it but he wanted to kiss her lips and tangle his hands in her golden locks. every morning he would wake up and leave a note in her nightstand before leaving her house, but guilt always followed him, was this even worth it? should he keep on risking his people?

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

yet he would always forget it when he saw her smile, he would crawl back into the sunshine of the girls happiness, no problems around them ,no hate, no nothing, it was only them, and them only, every night.

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

but as the saying said, departing was such a sweet sorrow, nothing could make Taruto happier than being with the young girl…

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

the curiosity had gotten the best of the youngest mew making her at last she peek to the other side of the tree, as she stared at taruto. he still hadn't noticed the girls presence and had his eyes closed.

"why is taru taru guilty?"asked the curious monkey. causing him to snap his eyes open and almost fall on his butt.

"because… i-i cant be like kisshu, I cant betray my planet! AND DONT CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS TARUTO!"he answered. she nodded understanding

"pudding knows what taru taru is trying to say… but you aren't the only one who feels that way no na da"she stated with a smile.

it was time..he had to say it! it was now or never!

"pudding...i...love you..."he said nervously, pudding, for the first time in her lifetime, blushed and started to get nervous.

"pudding…loves...you..too ...taru taru"she admitted staring at taruto's amber eyes , unconsciously and very slowly they started to lean in

closer

closer

only an inch apart

they closed their eyes and kissed, making their worries disappear and replacing them with sweet passion and innocent love, that only these young, star crossed lovers ,could feel in that moment.

**matt:wow, just wow!**

**mikey:I know dude…**

**me:romeo and juliet weee!**

**taruto:what is that?**

**james:a story were two children of diferent families that were enemies fall in love and kill themselves to be together forever.**

**taruto:so im romeo and puding is juliet**

**pudding:yes!**

**me:*turns into a meme* and now kiss!**

**adam: what is up with you?! they are only kids!**

**jesse: I dought this girl is even normal…**

**me:hey ! I know you guys liked this!*crickets chirp* readers? anyone?*goes back to her corner and sulks***

**pudding:please review!**


End file.
